


Power Surge

by Nativestar



Series: Mac has Magic [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Mac has Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nativestar/pseuds/Nativestar
Summary: Against all the odds, Mac wins the battle, but he's tapped into a magic that is now threatening to overwhelm him.
Series: Mac has Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011972
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Power Surge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr and inspired by this image: [Compulsive](https://compulsive.tumblr.com/post/169044567689)
> 
> This wouldn’t have been written without @anguishmacgyver‘s and @starryhc‘s ideas and encouragement so thank you!

There was no way Mac should have won.

Yes, Mac was more powerful than Murdoc, but not when Murdoc had the power of the Old Ones behind him. Yet, somehow, by some miracle, Mac seemed to have tapped into the vast reservoir of magic he was connected to and opened up the tap entirely.

Jack could hear everyone outside celebrating, whoops of joy and laughter. It was over, finally _over._ But all Jack could see was that it wasn’t over for Mac, not yet. He stood in the middle of the room, his body almost vibrating with tension, his eyes still bright with gold.

“Mac?”

He turned to Jack and the fear in his eyes hit Jack like a punch.

“I can’t stop it.” He said, as all windows in the great hall suddenly broke, glass blowing out like a great pressure wave had hit them. “I can’t.” Mac whispered.

“That’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Jack reassured, scared out of his mind for Mac, he had no idea if his words were true. There was a glow coming from Mac, gentle at first, centred on his chest before it grew like a fire taking hold, his heart a red hot ember.

“It burns, Jack.” Mac moaned, bending at the waist, clutching his chest. Suddenly, everything in the room, the tables, the chairs, even the statues, was violently shoved to the edges in a wave of force. The movement made Jack jump but he hadn’t felt a thing.

Mac straightened with a deep breath,  hands clenching at his sides  and Jack could see him trying desperately to control it.

“You should leave, Jack.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“I could _hurt_ you.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Jack walked closer, slowly, like Mac was a skittish wild creature.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Mac said, tears falling, and now that he was closer Jack could see the fire ball in Mac’s chest pulsing with his heartbeat.

“You won’t hurt me.”

“But I _could_. Please, Jack. _Go._ ”

“I am _not_ leaving you.” Jack was close enough to reach out now and he placed his hand over Mac’s heart. “It’s okay, Mac. Let it go. You got this.”

Mac locked eyes with Jack, and his breath shuddered in his chest as everything around the room started moving. Scraping on the ground at first, before lifting up and spinning, s wirling , faster and faster. Smashing and breaking until it was a chaotic whirl of debris.

But inside it was calm. Not even a splinter came close to Jack. He watched as the gold slipped from Mac’s eyes, the fire in his chest died away, and eventually, everything came to a stand still  until it was just the two of them, stood in a circle of destruction, untouched.

Mac smiled softly and Jack returned it as he lowered his hand. He had his kid back.

“You did it, Mac.” Jack said proudly. “It’s over.”

Mac nodded and Jack stepped forward to hug him but ended up catching him as Mac collapsed, the unexpected weight taking them both to their knees.  Mac was still conscious, his body shaking with relief as he cried.

Jack tightened his hold.

“You’re okay, I got you.” He said, as his own tears fell down his cheeks.

The battle was finally over.


End file.
